As He Trembles
by XxExploding.AdulationxX
Summary: A short one shot regarding PeinxDeidara   pein x deidara   Whilst playfully sparing Kisami has accidentally shattered an old kunai into Deidara's side. Pein is left to take care of the wound without anesthetic.


_The terrorist sighed apathetically, sweeping aside a strand of blond hair from his damp, naked forehead. It was a little bit awkward not having his headband on for some reason. It was like taking a ring of your finger after wearing it for two years strait. You were constantly reaching to fidget with it only to find it wasn't there. "Itai" He whimpered only to bight his lip. How incredibly embarrassing!Here he lay, half naked on an iron table, in front of his precious leader who was digging into a gash just above his hip. And he was not only was he whimpering he was trembling. Madara had decided that the organization was too poor to spring for anesthetic, and at the time the artist hadn't really cared. But now, as Pein searched for shards of metal buried deep in his sensitive skin, Deidara had half a mind to punch the geezer in the face._

_He twitched and let out another shameful squeak. His face was flushed. As an S ranked criminal, he felt that by moaning and squeaking like he was, he was only making a fool out of himself. Which only served to redden his face with a deeper shadeBut he really couldn't help it, It hurt! He gasped helplessly as another shard of broken kunai was pulled from the gash. He shivered, goosebumps decoration his skin. Where had the sudden waft of cold come from? Not that it mattered, what he really wanted to know was when this torture would end. Suddenly a coarse, warm , hand gently stroked his shoulder. He opened his eyes, which were squinted closed, to find pain rubbing his free hand against the terrorists shoulder, while hisother hand worked to continue removing slivers of metal. _

_He gaped at him quietly. "A-P-a. . ." He tried to start. the touch was friendly, and completely soothingto his pain. But now his heart was fluttering quizzically in his chest. But why? It was just Pein after all. Well. . . .Pein was. . .He was Pein. Perfect, godlike pein. What was he thinking? And then suddenly the pierced leader was speaking. "Gomen, I know it hurts."He said softly, still massaging his favorite members shoulder. Yes that's right, favorite. There was just something likable about egocentric blond. He shook his head in reply. "No I'm fine-" He was cut of by a moan escaping his throat. Sadly it was not one of pleasure. "That was the last one' The red head reassured affectionately. Wait. . . .Affectionately? Since when was pein so wonderfully soft with him? The sutures weren't nearly as bad. _

_He had gotten used to getting stitcheshaving had both of his arms torn off. Also less pain full then being dug into by large applying a cotton swash and medical tape to the now closed wounds, pein helped his fellow akatsuki member situp before scooping him into his arms, princess style. Deidara gasped "Cho-ch-co! Chotto Mate!" He said squirming slightly. "What is it?" His leader replied no nonchalantly. "Where are you taking me?" he demanded sheepishly. "To lie in my bed.I thought you might want a more comfortable place to rest." _

_It was true, the lower members, which included everyone except pein and madara, slept on this futons in smaller compartments of the cave they dwelled other two rested peacefully on full sized beds with all the fixings. They lived the life of luxury while every one else suffered with a lower class status. Though really no one minded it, since futons were so incredibly comfortable compared to the ground. It was sort of hard to complain. So yes the bed would be more comfortable rest on, but deidara couldn't fathom why pein was offering up something so. . . a matter of seconds the blond was being set onto his leaders ridiculously fantastic bed. He sank into the fluffy mattress, finally able to take his mind of the ache on his right shirtless he snuggled into the pillow beneath his head as pein tucked him in. If he was going to make use of this bed, he was going to absolutely milk it._

_Actually he found one more reason as to why this bed was so wonderful. It smelled like 'him'. He shivered lightly as the leader disappeared into what was most likely a to describe this smell? It was slightly metallic, and a little bit musky. As was pein in general. But what really caught his attention was the wonderful scent of vanilla. How did such a smell get here? He had never really had a chance to let his nose wander close enough to verify the many pleasurable scents that came of of the redhead, but now that he thought about it, yes, He did smell like vanilla. He breathed the fragrance in heavily and pulled the silken sheets closer to couldn't stop himself, it was so good. Pein was so good. If he smelled like this. . .what did he taste like? _

_He nearly kicked himself at the thought. Where in the heavens had that come from?Well now his curiosity was spiked, and he decided that he really needed to know. Admitting defeat to his growing crush on his unlikely victim, deidara sighed. How on earth was he going to manage to get a taste of P- His thoughts were interrupted, as a warm climbed under the sheets next to him. He turned to find a very shirtless,and very curious looking pein not but inches away from his face. He flushed. "What are you so deep in thought about?" The pierced man couldn't even manage a simple 'Nothing' in return as a calloused hand found it's way to his this the silence pein continued, "You must be cold, all alone like that." He proceeded to gently pull the bomber atop him. A very shocked and very confused bomber. _

_With deidara's lips parted slightly as he tried to force words out, pein took his he locked their lips and buried his tongue into the wet new cavern that was Deidara's mouth. At first he was frozen in shock, but soon enough the terrorist relaxed into the kiss and moved his mouth in coordination to his leaders. not forgetting his earlier thoughts, he studied the taste of his partners docile tongue . he tasted like iron and tea. When they parted for breath, shyly deidara questioned "Where did this come from?"_

_"Just a a few years of watching you breath" _


End file.
